Bulk
Bulk is what his name indicates due to his rotund appearance. But he is all muscle and no brain. One of his favourite things is to eat, which is why he always looks so stout is rather rotund. Being one of Texas Pete's henchmen, he is used for his strength, which is what Tex needs in certain situations, but he is also is dimwitted, scatterbrained and incompetant. His lack of brain power means that Bulk doesn't think for himself and instead blunders into situations causing havoc for Tex. He is good friends with Skeleton (Tex's other henchman). Bulk is the only other person to have known SuperTed's Magic Word when he listened in after Tex bugged SuperTed's Tree House. After he said it, he changed into SuperBulk with the same powers as SuperTed. However he immediately forgot it after a few seconds (much to Tex's displeasure). In The Original Adventures of SuperTed from the 80's, Bulk was voiced by the late Roy Kinnear and in The Further Adventures of SuperTed from 1989, Bulk was voiced by Frank Welker. History Backstory In Bulk's Story he lives in prison they brought him a sult to wear with little arrows on it when he was feeding those birds when he meets Texas Pete so they chain up on their foot so they find the way out so Bulk use the metal bar so they escaped so they were chase by Guards and their Dogs they ran across the swamp they find the place to hide the tomb in the graveyard to enter of Skeleton the Prison Guards with the dogs arives the graveyard there's no sign of them so they calling a flying teddy bear named SuperTed when the Guards are gone Bulk and Tex got out so Skeleton join Tex and Bulk together. SuperTed TBA The Further Adventures of SuperTed TBA Appearances Television Series *The Original Adventures of SuperTed **Season 1: SuperTed and the Inca Treasure, SuperTed and the Pearl Fishers, SuperTed and the Stolen Rocketship, SuperTed and the Giant Kites, SuperTed and the Elephant's Graveyard, SuperTed and the Train Robbers, SuperTed at Creepy Castle, SuperTed and Nuts in Space, SuperTed and the City of the Dead, SuperTed at the Funfair, SuperTed and the Goldmine, SuperTed on Planet Spot **Season 2: SuperTed at the Toy Shop, SuperTed in Texas, SuperTed in the Arctic, SuperTed and Trouble in Space: Part One, SuperTed and Trouble in Space: Part Two, SuperTed and the Gun Smugglers, SuperTed and the Crystal Ball, Spotty and the Indians, SuperTed's Dream, SuperTed and the Lumberjacks, Bulk's Story, SuperTed Meets Father Christmas **Season 3: SuperTed Kicks Up the Dust, SuperTed and the Magic Word Part I, SuperTed and the Magic Word Part II, SuperTed and the Whales, SuperTed and the Gorilla, SuperTed and Mother Nature, SuperTed and Tex's Magic Spell, SuperTed and the Great Horrendo, SuperTed and the Rattlesnake, SuperTed in Chinatown, SuperTed Goes Round The Bend *Super Safe with SuperTed (Cameo) *The Further Adventures of SuperTed: Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans